The Alternate Personality
by Leowawa
Summary: With rumors of the Easter company rising again, the Guardians old and new decide to investigate. When everything goes wrong, what will Amu and Ikuto do to return to their home?
1. Investigation

Books surrounded her as she studied, writing down as many notes as she could. As soon as she was on the last book, a knock caused her to lose track. With a frustrated sigh, she leaned over to peek outside.

Two teenagers stood at her door, anxiously waiting for her arrival. _Hikaru… And Rikka?_ she wondered. Walking down the stairs and reaching the front, she opened the door. It had been several months since she had seen the two former apprentices.

Rikka worriedly ran her fingers through her red curls while Hikaru stared down at his feet. Curious, she asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru finally looked up. "It's… It's good to see you again, Amu," he stammered. "It's, well, kind of embarrassing to say, but…"

Glancing at Rikka, his expression made him look helpless. With a sigh, the girl bowed in apology. "We know you've retired, but we need your help." _Help?_ "What is it?" Amu patiently asked.

The queen gave a nervous look. "Easter has been suspicious lately, and we wanted to have a look," Rikka explained. "We've tried to go there ourselves, but there were too many guards. Too many guards than usual."

"So you want me to break in?" Amu stated. Hikaru immediately shook his head. "No, it's not like that! Even I've noticed it too. My grandfather has been out, and he rarely goes anywhere ever since Easter shut down." _It does seem a bit strange_, the pink haired girl thought.

_It won't hurt to take a break from studying_, Amu told herself. "Let me get my cell phone." As if the world was lifted from their shoulders, the two Guardians sighed in relief.

With a smile, Amu returned upstairs. Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she examined herself in front of the mirror. She wore skinny jeans and a gray blouse, her long pink hair flowing down to her waist.

Making her way back down, she called to her parents, "I'm going out for a while!" Hearing a reply, she closed the door behind her. "Shall we go?" she said.

The three made their way through the neighborhood, quietly walking. "Amu-senpai," Rikka spoke. "Where are your charas?" Hikaru glanced back at her, wondering the same thing. Amu briefly closed her eyes, lightly touching her chest. "You'll see them soon," she replied.

Curious as to why she had said that, they instead continued on. Reaching the elementary school, Amu stopped. "I thought we were going to the city," she frowned. Turning to her, Hikaru and Rikka smiled. "We have a few friends that will come along," Rikka excitedly smiled.

Entering the greenhouse, the sweet scents surrounded her, reminding her of the times with the Guardians. "Everyone! We've brought Amu-senpai!" Cheers and shocks of surprise echoed through the center, footsteps racing down to meet her.

"Amu-chi!" one of them cried, tackling Amu with a tight grip. "Y-Yaya," she struggled to breathe. "It's great to see you again…" Her chestnut hair was cut to her shoulders, the big ribbons replaced with bunny pins at the ends of her hair. As always, she wore a skirt.

"Amu," Tadase smiled. The teenager glanced up, recognized his golden hair. Nagihiko and Rima sat at the table, drinking tea as usual. "Looks like you finally arrived," a voice sighed. Turning around, Amu found Utau holding hands with Kukai. "Sup' Amu!" he waved. The singer beside him rolled her eyes; a slight shimmer glowed from her eyes as if saying, _Good to see you again_.

"The other Guardians aren't here, but I hope this is enough," Hikaru said. "Shall we go?" With a nod of agreement, the group began to head out. With Amu being the last one leaving, she started to take a step until a hand touched her shoulder.

With the other covering her eyes, the mysterious figure pulled her back into the forest of flowers. "You think you'd leave before seeing me," a voice whispered into her ear. Amu tried to turn around.

Pushing the hand away from her eyes, she caught the sight of blue hair. Touching the hand around her, she smiled. "Hey, Ikuto," she warmly replied. Hearing him chuckle, she felt him bury his face into her hair. "You smell great as always," he purred.

"Get off," she playfully growled. Released by his grip, she finally turned around to look at him. Even his sharp blue eyes made her legs melt.

His spiky blue hair acted like cat ears, with the usual dark outfit standing out from the bright garden. "It's great to see you again," Amu tired not to stutter. Ikuto reached out, taking a strand of her pink hair. "Still pink as always," he chuckled. Pulling it towards him, he made Amu take steps closer to him.

Just before Amu could panic, Tadase's head peeked in the greenhouse. "What are you two doing? Come on, let's get going." The teenager cleared her throat, turning away before Ikuto could say anything. "Let's go," she said before walking away.

They finally reached the building, watching as guards roamed around the perimeter. "You're right, there is a lot of guards surrounding Easter," Kukai whispered to Hikaru.

"How will we get in?" Yaya wondered. Utau and Hikaru stood up. "We'll try to make the distraction," Utau told the group. "You go on ahead at the side door. You remember where that is, right Ikuto?" The blue haired teenager nodded.

Quietly hiding behind the cars, Utau and Hikaru crossed the street, casually approaching the guards. Hearing a panicked tone in their fake attitudes, the guards easily allowed them inside. As they spoke, the group of teens crept towards the side of the building. "Go inside," Ikuto whispered as soon as he cracked the lock. They all entered the dark cellar, searching for stairs to the first floor.

"Over here!" Nagihiko called out. Walking up the steps, they finally reached the bright floor. One by one, they managed to make it into the elevator. "We're good," Kukai assured Amu as soon as Ikuto arrived. Closing the door, they rose to the top level.

Hearing a cell phone ring, Kukai opened his phone. With nods and few words, he finally closed it. "Utau and Hikaru are on their way," he explained.

The doors opened with a ding. Leaving the elevator, they entered a dark room. Light escaped through a door close by, the sound of construction piercing the silent air. Ikuto and Amu quietly approached, looking through the crack.

"Kazuomi," Ikuto muttered under his breath. _What are they doing?_ The girl wondered. Realizing there was a large shadow behind the former director, she tried to take a look. Silver steel nearly formed a circle, wrenches and tools still adjusting to the machine. "What is that?"


	2. Passing Through the Vortex

"What is that?" Kukai wondered. The group of former Guardians stood in silence. Amu leaned in closer, trying to listen to their conversation. "Are you sure this will work?" the director questioned. Another figure stood by the machine, strangely caressing the metal. "Of course," a female voice purred.

"I've been through it many times. How do you think I'm here?" Wondering who she was, the teenager leaned closer, causing her foot to slip forward. Luckily, Ikuto grabbed her by the waist, quickly pulling her back before the Easter Company could spot her.

With a sigh of relief, they continued to listen. "Sir, your children are here to see you," an agent standing by the other door informed. Kazuomi frowned. "Why are they here? Send them away."

However, the door already creaked open. "Kazuomi," Utau demanded. "What is going on?"

The director gave her a stern look. "You may call me _father_." Glaring back at him, she showed no sign of obedience. Glancing around, she froze at the sight of the machine. "So this is your lovely stepdaughter. Hoshina Utau, correct?" the hooded girl smiled. Cautious, Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

She ignored the Guardian. "Why don't we have a little test run?" Kazuomi looked flabbergasted. "What?" The girl revealed a hand from her long cloak, reaching towards Utau.

"You look better than the alternate one," she commented. "Come. It will only take a second."

"Utau. Hikaru. Leave _now_." The two teenagers debated over whether they should trust the director while under the mysterious girl's control. Suddenly, the blonde girl took a struggling step forward.

_Utau?_ Amu thought. It seemed as though she were struggling as she approached the machine. "Let… go!" she gritted her teeth.

Instinctively, Kukai burst through the door, catching Utau before she could take the stranger's hand. It seemed as if Kazuomi looked relieved. "What a pleasant surprise, Kukai!" the girl greeted. "You look more athletic than before." He glared at her. "What are you saying?" he growled. With a sigh, the rest of the group emerged from the darkness, except for Amu.

"Director, what are you planning to do with that machine?" Ikuto calmly demanded. The old man gave a chuckle. "You Guardians always have a way to push your way into anything."

Glancing at the hooded girl, he gave her a nod. As if it was a signal, she placed her hand on the machine, activating it. Dark shadow-like wolves appeared, snarling and baring their teeth.

"Have fun!" the girl warmly offered to the teenagers. Transforming, Hikaru and Rikka charged their way into battle. "We can't just stand here," Rima protested. "What _can_ we do when we don't have our charas?" Nagihiko said hopelessly. Behind the door, Amu revealed her Humpty lock from her pocket.

Glowing, she used the power to revive the former Guardian's powers. Surprised, Pepe, Daichi, Yoru, Kiseki and the other charas had returned. "H-How did you do that, Amu?" Tadase gasped in amazement. They followed the two young Guardians from behind, controlling the dogs.

_Amulet Heart_, Amu thought. Transforming into a cheerleading-like costume, she found the cloaked girl. Turning to also find Amu, she smirked. "It's nice to finally meet you, _Yuki_." Frowning, the teenager pondered, _What is she saying?_

"Actually, I should be calling you _Joou no Hogosha_," the girl corrected herself. _Joou no Hogosha?_ Amu listened to the girl talk about their differences. "Where are your charas? I would usually expect myself to have my charas always by my side."

"Joou no Hogosha," Amu interrupted, trying to translate it. "Queen of Guardians. What do you mean by that?" The girl finally stopped. Glancing at her, she held her hand out. A golden sparkle formed from her palm. It slowly faded to a dark shadow fire. "Dia told me," she finally replied. Alarmed, Amu stepped forward. "Who are you? How do you know about Dia?"

Without warning, the stranger raised her hand. As if gravity was under her control, she could not move. "What?" the pink haired girl panicked. "I wonder if you too will gain the same power as I have," the girl thought. "But it seems like you're not as powerful as I am."

"What are you blabbering about?" Amu growled. Obtaining her heart rod, she managed to rebel against the gravity control. Flinging it at her with full speed, it barely missed her arm. Smacking it, the girl backed away in pain.

Stunned, she collapsed beside the machine. As Amu prepared to purify her, she thought, _For some reason, it's like this girl has a dark heart._ Although she attempted Open Heart, the girl remained still. A light chuckle rose from her, growing into a maniac laugh. Surprised, Amu prepared herself.

"Why did you think that would work?" the girl asked. "You will be like me when the time is right. You will then have no choice but to join me in this."

The teen frowned. "Join you in what?" she demanded. Ignoring her, the cloaked girl once again touched the door. The center of the machine glowed, this time sucking everything in. As if dragging her in, Amu struggled to stay on her feet. Digging her Heart Rod into the ground, she could barely keep a grip on it.

Glancing at the rest of the group, they strangely were on their feet, freely moving around. Watching the dogs retreat into the portal, they found Amu. "Amu!" Yaya cried. Tadase grabbed her, pulling her away from the machine. "It's too dangerous!" he yelled over the sound. Just as he had said that, Amu had lost her grip, transforming back as soon as she entered the machine.

Ikuto pushed his way through the agents and Guardians, jumping in with Amu. "Ikuto! Save yourself you stupid cat!" she screamed, pushing him away. Instead, he grabbed her, protecting her in his arms.

Flashes flew by as they fell deeper into the vortex. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt herself fall unconscious. Finally, the sound that echoed in their ears stopped ringing. Wind pushed passed them until they fell to the hard ground with a thump.


	3. Searching for Answers

_Amu… Amu! Amu, pull yourself together!_ Opening her eyes to the sound of his voice, she felt his warm hands touch her soft cheeks. "W-Where are we?" she blinked, sitting up. Ikuto stood up, brushing his blue hair from his eyes. "We're at the park," he explained. "A couple minutes from the city."

Amu replied with a frown. "How did we get here?" _We were inside the Easter Company a second ago…_ The boy gave a shrug. "Whatever happened also affected your hair." Confused, she took a strand of her hair. Black. Finding a fountain nearby, she examined her reflection. Nearly half of her hair was black.

Turning back to Ikuto, part of his hair was also black. "Is this some kind of prank?" she muttered under her breath. "Let's go back." As they ran through the streets, the two finally reached the building. _Something's not right_, the girl thought to herself. Just as she was about to push the door open, someone hollered from afar.

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be playing around here!" a man in a suit warned. Ignoring him, they decided to enter. A strong hand grabbed Amu by the arm, dragging her away. "You do not have an appointment with the director, Yuki," the booming voice spoke. "As for you, Mr. Tsukiyomi, the director is busy at the time."

Giving them one last push, they locked the doors behind them. "What's going on?" Amu thought. Taking her phone out, she decided to call Tadase. "Hello?" an irritated voice answered. "Tadase? Where are you guys? The agents won't let us in. Are you holding up there-"

"What are you blabbering about?" the boy snapped. "I told you I don't like you, and you still try to talk to me." Hanging up, he left her stunned. Ikuto noticed her surprised but confused reaction to the call. "What did he say?" he questioned.

Putting her phone away, she replied, "They're… They're not up there. How long were we out?" Checking his watch, he shook his head. "That can't be right," he muttered. "It's around the same time when we were beginning to infiltrate Easter."

_What?_ Determined to find answers, they decided to head to the elementary school first. "_Out for coffee?_" Amu snapped, reading the sign posted on the garden house. "Are they serious?"

"Something's not right about this place," the boy said. "Have you noticed?" The girl nodded. The elementary school was painted red, along with the road signs blue instead of yellow. "Isn't that Yaya?" she pointed out, spotting a young brown haired girl.

Running towards her, she called out, "Yaya!" Turning at the sound of her name, her face shocked Amu. "Hey Yuki," she greeted. _Why is everyone calling me Yuki?_ Amu pondered. Taking a closer look, the young girl was wearing so much makeup: pink lipstick, pink blush, red eyeliner, mascara, and etc. "What is it?" Yaya repeated. "You don't usually talk to me anymore."

"I don't?" Amu narrowed her eyes. "Anyways, what's going on here? Where are the others?" Yaya gave her a confused look. "Out there, I don't know," she shrugged. "They probably went back to college. We just had a party a couple days ago. Oh, and why didn't you come, _again_?"

Amu stepped away. "N-Never mind," she said, walking away before Yaya could say anything else. "What did she tell you?" Ikuto asked as soon as she retreated. Brushing her hair away, she looked confused. "She seems to have a different personality. There was a party a few days ago… And everything has been altered. Where do think this is?"

Ikuto froze at her question. "What are you saying, that we're in an alternate dimension?" Amu did not know how to word her hypothesis. "Possibly," she hesitated. "Unless this is some illusion, we need figure things out, fast. For the meantime, let's get some rest. I'll meet you here tomorrow at seven." Nodding, they went their separate ways.

Rummaging through her pocket, she found her house keys. She finally made it to her house. But a house she could not recognize. The garden had been taken over by leaves, the windows shattered with wood hiding the inside. The front light barely flickered. When she tried to open the gate, it would not budge.

_What's going on?_ Amu thought with a frustrated expression. Leaning against the brick wall, she called her mother. Nothing. She called her father. Nothing. With her heart racing, she tried to check at a police station.

"Who are you looking for?" a policeman asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, sir," she answered. After he typed for a few minutes, he told her there were no results. "Is there anyone else?" he continued. Amu tried to think of someone else. "Ami Hinamori?"

Doing the same thing, he found nothing. "I'm sorry, miss. But is something wrong? We could contact a home for you-"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering," she quickly lied. Blinking, the policeman slowly nodded. "If there's any trouble, please contact us immediately. Quickly nodding, she left the station. _What, there's no mom? No dad? Ami? What just happened?_

Calling Ikuto, she heard laughter and murmurs. "Hello?' he finally answered. "Hey, it's me. Where are you?" She started to walk down the street, back to the park. "Oh, it's a weird story, but…" His voice faltered. "What? What happened?" she demanded. "My parents are here," he finally spoke. "They were saying how they missed me and were glad about how I didn't act like a dog…"

His voice changed awkwardly when speaking about his dog personality. "Anyways, it's surprising that my parents are here. This place must be an alternate dimension. What about you? How are you holding up?" Amu swallowed. She did not want to say anything to ruin his cheerful mood of reuniting with his parents. "I'm fine," she lied.


	4. Meeting Herself

Ikuto woke up in his room, feeling relaxed than ever before. Yawning, he grabbed his phone from his desk, checking to see if Amu had called. _0 calls_, he thought. _Is everything okay on her side?_ As he said that, Amu was sitting in the park.

Throughout the night she had been sitting in the park bench, thinking of the possibilities of how this had happened. "We could have been in a dream from a chara," she muttered to herself. Several people began to pass through the empty area. Glancing up, she squinted at the rising sun.

"It's already morning," she realized. Checking her phone, there was a text message from Ikuto. _Are you at home?_ She let out a sigh. _Should I reply?_ Amu wondered. She was about to press a button until someone called out to her.

Looking up, she found a green haired boy wearing glasses running towards her. He reached the bench, breathing heavily. "H-Hey Kairi," she greeted. He sat beside her to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?" he asked. As he drank from his water bottle, she glanced at the sky.

"I don't know," she murmured. Glancing at Kairi, he was busily rummaging through his phone. "Who're you texting?" she curiously asked. Blushing, he quickly hid the phone from her. "U-Uh, no one," he blurted out.

Blinking, she snatched the phone from his grasp. "H-Hey!" he protested. Reading the screen, her wide eyes stared at the teenager. "_Love you_," she read. "_To Utau?!_" He panicked. Taking the phone back, he stuffed it into his pocket.

Before she could say anything else, he ran off, continuing his morning. Still surprised, she watched him retreat. "Surely this is a dream," she sighed. "Do you think so?" a voice behind her questioned.

Hostile, she stood up and backed away. A girl wearing a gray hoodie stepped out. Resembling Amu, the girl's examined each other. "You… look exactly like me," Amu frowned. The stranger nodded. "You've been sent here by accident," she replied. "Now you must go back."

"Go back where?" Amu demanded. "What do you know about this? Where am I?" The stranger took her hood off. Her hair was pink, just like Amu's. Her golden eyes stared into hers. "You're… me?" Amu stuttered.

"My name is Yuki," she introduced herself. "It's hard to explain everything here, so come with me-" She froze, looking over Amu's head. Narrowing her eyes, Amu turned around to find a swarm of x eggs. "What?" she thought.

Yuki already transformed into Amulet Heart. She had a pink tank top with a cheer leading skirt. Using her baton, she flung it at the eggs. Shaken by the magic that surrounded them, they froze where they were. _Amu, let's transform!_ Ran spoke in her mind.

Agreeing, she began to transform with her pink chara. However, it was different than her other transformation. Amu wore a black and pink athletic jacket and shorts, holding a pair of fingerless gloves in one hand. "What the…?!" Amu examined her new transformation.

"Don't just stand there!" Yuki snapped. She was flying around, dodging all of the x-eggs. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at her boots. She jumped, feeling the wind race past her. Reaching to Yuki's side, she floated in the air.

Quickly slipping her gloves on, she braced herself. Instead of using them for attacks, they began to glow. Facing the flying eggs, she raised her hands towards them. Just as they were about to hit the two girls, an invisible force field forced them back.

"Nice," Yuki said. Spraying sparkles all over the eggs, she managed to paralyze them for a moment. "Purify them!" she ordered. Searching for her Humpty Lock, she found it broken in her palm. Shocked, she looked for the clovers. Realizing they were attached to her left glove, there was a small key hole in her palm.

"What are you standing there for? Hurry up!" Yuki growled. Nodding, Amu brought her left hand towards the group of eggs. "Open Heart," she announced. A swirl of energy appeared from her palm, engulfing the hearts of people. Fading into a brighter color, the x eggs returned to being heart eggs.

Floating back down to the ground, they transformed back. Yuki looked around, searching for anyone who had seen them. "What's wrong?" Amu asked. Glancing at the original Humpty Lock hanging around her wrist, she wondered what other transformations she would take.

"Come with me," she said, taking Amu's hand. "We need to speak privately." Just as they were leaving the park, Ikuto closed the gates behind him. Turning around, he found a girl walking past his home. Their eyes met, making her smile.


	5. His Decision

"Where is this place?" Amu frowned, following her to an abandoned building. Ignoring her, Yuki pushed past the gates, opening the front door. "Get in," Yuki spoke. Amu was still suspicious of whether to trust her or not. _There's no one here to trust anyways_, Amu sighed.

Entering the old building, darkness blinded her once Yuki shut the door. With a snap of her fingers, lights lit up the room. Computers covered the tables, while books were stuffed into the shelves and piled onto the bed. "Is this… where you live?" Amu asked.

The teenager nodded, heading towards a desk that was barely packed with things. Rummaging through photos, Yuki held up a photo in Amu's face. "Is this your town?" she questioned. Examining it carefully, she found the overview of her city.

"Yes," Amu blinked. "But how did you get this picture?" Yuki set it down, handing her newspapers. "You went through that time machine, right?" Yuki explained. "You've been transported to this dimension, an alternate universe." _So that's why everyone was acting so strange_, Amu thought.

"So, were you forced into it as well? To get into my dimension?" Amu asked. Yuki nodded, giving a more melancholy expression. "Your world had Hikaru as Easter's head, correct? A girl named Sakura is in control. She took my parents in order to use me as their puppet."

"That's why… the house…" Amu's voice trailed off. This dimension had switched Ikuto and her life. Ikuto was living a peaceful life while she had to face the consequences of Easter. "Haven't you tried refusing? Or rescuing your family? What about Ami?"

Yuki gave her a painful look. "I don't know where they are," she gritted her teeth. "In this dimension, there is no _Ami_. _I never had a sister_." Her words hit Amu, causing her to stumble back. Sitting on her bed, Amu tried to process everything.

"In order to keep the balance between our worlds, you and Ikuto must leave," Yuki finished. Amu stopped her. "And you expect me to leave without helping you?" she narrowed her eyes. Yuki blinked in confusion, wondering what she had in mind. "I will not leave you to suffer like my Ikuto. We need to stop this Sakura and Easter and rescue your parents!"

The girl stared at Amu for a moment before bursting in laughter. "I was just like you a few years ago," she chuckled. "While I was a Guardian. Later on, Sakura took my Humpty Lock, but you managed to help me with yours."

"Which is why I need to stay," Amu insisted. "I can't leave you like this." She reached her hand out to Yuki, giving her a determined smile. Yuki took a moment to think, and slowly took her hand. "Alright, let's head out!"

As Amu was about to leave, Yuki called out, "You shouldn't go out there like that. Sakura can easily think of you as me, so always go out in disguise." Amu blinked. "What do you have in mind?"

Meanwhile, Ikuto walked around the city with the girl he had just met, talking about their lives. "I've seen you sometimes," she spoke. Ikuto's mind became alert. "Oh really?" he tried to stay calm. She nodded. "But you acted so much like a dog," she gave a soft chuckle. "But now, you're acting like a cat. It's strange."

Ikuto realized this dimension had Ikuto as a dog lover. Shuddering at the thought, he replied, "I'm an animal person." The girl smiled. "I can see that. You actually do have a cat like appearance." They reached the end of the street.

Turning to him, she gave him a wave before leaving. "It was nice meeting you, Ikuto," she said. Ikuto smiled, noticing a black car pull up to the curb. "Will I be able to see you again?" he asked, eager to see her again. She closed the car door behind her, opening the window.

Thinking of a time, she finally answered, "The coffee café tomorrow at lunch." The cat's eyes lit up. "Then it's a date." When he realized what he had said, she gave another laugh. "So it is then," she agreed with a blush. "a date." Giving him a finally wave, she drove off.

Sighing, he walked back to the direction of his home. Amu spotted him walking past the elementary school, calling out his name. "Ikuto!" Amu called. "I know how we can get back home!" Her words did not affect him.

When she was midway into her sentence, she stopped to notice his hesitant expression. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously. "Don't you want to go home?" Ikuto avoided her eyes. "Amu," he finally spoke. "I…"

The teenager frowned. "You…" she echoed. He turned away, ready to leave. "I'm not leaving." Amu just stood there, wondering what he meant by that. "I've met someone," he went on. "And I want to stay here with her." Once she heard 'her', her eyes widened. "Amu, my family is here. I could live here. You should see your family too. It's a perfect life, isn't it?"

The clouds rumbled, lightning flashing like a warning. Amu did not reply. The boy sighed, walking away. "Give it a try, Amu," he insisted before leaving. Instead of stopping him, Amu could only stand there in disbelief. _He's met someone_, she pondered. _He has his family. But he doesn't understand what I'm going through_.

Suddenly feeling a dark presence, she took it out of her pocket. Her new chara, not yet hatched, turned black, revealing a large x on the front. Her golden eyes dimmed, leaving her standing in the rain. Yuki rushed to the edge of the city, finding her still in the rain.

Pulling her under her umbrella, she demanded, "Where were you? And where's Ikuto-" She stopped, glancing at what she had in her hand. Shocked to find an x egg, she shook Amu to her senses. "Snap out of it!" Yuki urged. Sensing another dark wave of x eggs approaching, she tried to wake Amu from her depression.

"Amu, wake up!" she gritted her teeth. "If you don't snap out of it, we'll be taken to Easter!" The dark force arrived, heading towards the two girls.


	6. Echo

Yuki continued to shake Amu's shoulders. "What are you daydreaming about, we have to go!" she hissed. Glancing at the Humpty Lock, the light had already faded away, giving no power for Yuki to transform. She took Amu's hand, dragging her away from the area.

_Give it a try_, Amu echoed Ikuto's words. She tightened her grip on the x egg in her free hand. _It seems like he has a better life here. _From the beginning, she always wanted to be with Ikuto. But whenever she would get close to him, he would either push her away, or she would herself.

_Now that he's living a happy life_, Amu decided. _I'll give up on him. I'll go home by myself_. As she was about to break from her trance, she heard a voice murmur in her mind. _That's not your true decision, isn't it?_ a soft voice spoke. She was suddenly transported to a bright area, revealing many charas and eggs.

_This was where I met Dia and Tsukasa_, Amu thought. Tadase and she also watched Ikuto's childhood during their battle against Easter many years ago. Her chara squirmed out of her hand, floating to face her. The x on the egg vanished, revealing a pure blue egg.

It slowly cracked, revealing a small chara. Unlike the other chara she had, this chara had a more gentle appearance. She wore a plain white dress with a sky blue belt and slippers, along with long turquoise hair hanging below her waist. A blue teardrop appeared on her right shoulder, while a black one appeared on her left.

"How…" Amu stuttered. "How did you cure yourself from being an x chara?" The little chara smiled warmly. "I'm your chara who depends on your emotions and feelings, Amu. You were in so much pain that I finally awakened." _Pain?_ the girl pondered.

Yuki needs your help right now," the chara explained. "Will you come back now?" Amu looked away, still feeling uneasy. "I just want to go home." The chara nodded. "And so you will. But first, you have to save this dimension-"

"Why should I?" the girl interrupted. "Everyone looks so happy right now. Ikuto is in love, the Easter company is gone so that leaves Sakura. Should I be the only one suffering?" The sky blue chara shook her head. "Of course not," she insisted. "But you're wrong about Easter. Yuki hasn't explained all of Easter to you."

"I've always been there," the chara continued. "Even if I did not hatch, I heard your conversations, and still felt your emotions. And now, you've awakened." She held out her small hand to the girl. "Come, Joker!"

Amu was too mesmerized by the bright light radiating from the sky blue chara. Taking her hand, they left to help Yuki. Back in the real world, Yuki was surrounded by the x eggs. Hearing their cries, she gritted her teeth. "A-Amu?" She stared at the girl, whose lock was suddenly glowing. Amu opened her golden eyes, activating her new chara.

The pink haired girl had a blue dress similar to the chara's, having the teardrops marked on her palms. Blue headphones covered her ears, making her pink hair against the blue like cotton candy. With the Humpty Lock also marked on her arm, she faced the x eggs.

_I've made up my mind_, she silently told her new chara. _I will save this dimension from Sakura and Easter, but I don't want to take Ikuto from a place he loves_. The eggs charged at her, unaware that she was murmuring something. While she had the chance, Yuki transformed with Ran. "Eternal Sleep," Amu spoke.

She began to sing, causing the eggs to fall asleep. "Trying… not to sleep," Yuki growled, flying towards Amu. The pink haired girl tried to deflect it from Yuki's direction, aiming at the eggs. _Your songs reflect on your emotions_, the chara told Amu.

_The way you sing explains your sadness, anger, happiness, and whatever emotions you are having_. Yuki glanced up, hearing the distant songstress. "Amu, she…" her voice faltered. _She sounds so sad…_ "They're sleeping! Use Open Heart, Amu!" she called out.

Nodding, Amu raised her hand that had the Humpty Lock tattooed on her upper arm. "Open Heart," she declared. A blue light shined, purifying the x eggs. The color immediately turned white, flying off to find their owners.

Amu landed on the ground along with Yuki, turning back into their regular clothes. The blue chara flew back into her egg. _I'll always be here, Amu_, she reminded. Taking the blue egg, she smiled, feeling the warmth from the egg. :"Thank you, Echo," she whispered.

Yuki caught up to her, noticing the new egg. "When did you get that?" Yuki narrowed her eyes. "I've never gotten a chara like that." Amu gently placed it into her pouch, where the rest of her eggs went. "She's been her for a while," she answered.

"Now, will you tell me more about Easter and Sakura?" Echo had recently appeared as Amu began high school; a sky blue egg appeared on her desk at home. She tried to open it and use it against the x eggs, but nothing worked.

Until now, Echo was finally awakened from her emotions. Now that she was able to use the new chara, she wondered what other surprises would arrive now that she was in the alternate dimension. "You are some girl," Yuki sighed, walking with Amu towards the city.


	7. The Girl He Met

Ikuto and the girl walked their way over to a table, taking their orders. "Two cappuccinos please," Ikuto told the waiter. As the waiter left, the girl sighed, as if living in a dream. "You're so sweet, Ikuto," she smiled, blushing to herself. They continued their conversation, sitting under the warm sun. Cars were passing by, with the large screen on the building flashing the news. "You say you've been here, yet you haven't?" the girl laughed.

"It's true," he insisted. "I know this is crazy, but it's like I've come from a different time." Just as he said that, the girl's smiling expression froze. "Is that so?" Her tone had suddenly changed. The waiter returned, carrying their drinks. "Thank you," the girl murmured, taking the cup. "Anyways, are you willing to show me around again?" Ikuto asked.

The girl softly chuckled. "I already brought you around the whole city!" she laughed. "And you still want to go _again_?" Ikuto nodded. "Of course." Standing up, Ikuto left money on the table before leaving. Acknowledging the waiter nearby, the two left.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Amu were walking on the other side of the building. "Where are we going now?" Amu asked. They tried to avoid the overcrowded sidewalk, dodging and slipping through people. "We'll have to see if any of the old Guardians will help us. They're probably at the high school." Nodding, the two girls ran off to the direction of the school.

"Hey, I didn't show you the high school, did I?" the girl remembered. "Let's turn around and go there." Realizing they had not visited his old high school, they turned around two the direction where Yuki and Amu were headed. However, the girls were quicker. "It's a good thing classes ended," Yuki panted at the entrance.

Amu looked up at her. "You went to this school?" Yuki smiled. "Yeah. But nowadays, I don't come here." With students pouring out of the school, it was hard to tell where they were. Pointing to the crowd at the side of the school, Yuki called out, "Over there!" Rushing past the students, they finally made it to the Guardians. Excited to reunite with them, Amu raised her hand to wave. Stiffening at the sight of them, she wondered if it was truly them.

Tadase had a scowl on his face, inching away from the girls. Kukai wore glasses, holding a notebook for drawing. Nagihiko and Rima looked completely different- his long hair had been cut to his shoulders, while Rima's hair was dyed black. Yaya was wearing so much make-up that Amu could barely recognize her. Kairi was staring at Utau, who was wearing an unusual set of mismatched clothes.

"You… guys?" she blanked out. Yuki casually walked over to them, giving a slight wave. "What are you doing here, Hinamori?" Tadase frowned. Ignoring him, she looked to the rest. "I need your help," she started. While Yuki spoke to the group, Amu hid her pink hair with the hoodie that Yuki had given her so that she would not attract attention. "Why should we help you?" Yaya snorted. "It's been years since we were a team."

"Why not?" Utau smiled. She played with her colorful rings. "If Yuki needs our help, then we should help." _Since when was Utau so nice?_ Amu stared at her surprisingly. "I'm in!" Utau announced. Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi agreed, while Nagihiko and Tadase backed away. "Come on," Yaya shrugged. "It won't take long with more people. Tadase shrugged, only leaning against Kairi. "Girls annoy me," he muttered. "I'm fine," Nagihiko spoke with a dark tone, leaving the school grounds.

"This Nagihiko is unfriendly," Amu thought. "Everyone, this is Amu," Yuki introduced her. "She'll be helping us taking down Easter." Tadase rolled his eyes, sighing. "Great. Another girl." Ignoring him, they began to walk towards the city until they found Ikuto and a girl.

"It's her!" Yuki hissed. "Who?" Rima asked, trying to search for whoever Yuki was talking about. "Sakura," she growled, her eyes meeting with the girl. Sakura stopped walking, noticing the group of Guardians. Ikuto wondered why she had stopped, looking to where she was staring. Finding Amu with the group, his eyes widened. "Amu?" he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura waited until the students left the grounds. Walking towards them, she gave a sly smile. "Well, if it isn't the _Guardians_," she smirked. "How was school?" Tadase snorted. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" Yuki snapped. Looking back at her, she also found Amu. "I see you've become best friends," she smiled.

Ikuto approached Sakura, touching her shoulder. "How do you know them?" he murmured with a strong tone. _What's Ikuto doing with her?_ Amu thought angrily. "Since everyone is here, let's have a reunion!" Sakura announced.

With a snap of her fingers, the clouds suddenly darkened. Hearing murmurs around them, x eggs began appearing from the sky. "How are there so many?" Kukai shrunk back. The gold tint of Dia began to surround Sakura. "Shall we dance?" she smiled slyly. Charging at Yuki, she clashed with the girl's baton.

Speechless, Ikuto froze where he stood. Amu also remained where she was, trying to figure out why he was with the enemy. "So this is who you met," Amu growled. She slowly transformed with Miki, her golden eyes glaring at the violinist. He too transformed, wearing a long coat that covered his black outfit. Amu herself had dark blue hair with a beret covering her head. Also wearing a black vest over her rolled up sleeved shirt, she had navy blue pants and boots.

"Amu, I-" Ikuto was cut off as a wave of eggs surrounded Amu. He was too hesitant whether to help Sakura or Amu. Escaping the x eggs, Amu flew up into the air, only to crash into Sakura. "You were the one who pulled us into the machine!" Amu hissed, flying away from her.

"_Joou no Hogosha_," Sakura spoke. "Finally, we get to battle without interruptions." As she had said that, Yuki flew up between the girls. "Don't you ignore me!" But with a simple flick of Sakura's finger took Yuki's power away. Alarmed, the teenager immediately dropped out of the sky. "Yuki!" Amu shouted. Before she could save her, Sakura stopped her. "Focus on me, _Amu_," she frowned.


	8. Calling Friends

Yuki flew down, bracing herself to slam into the ground. Luckily, Ikuto leaped forward, catching her before impact. Grunting, Yuki quickly stood up. "Thanks," she mumbled, running off to try and help the others. He too stood up, glancing around the battlefield. Many of the alternate Guardians fought against the x eggs, while Amu and Sakura were flying in the sky.

Gritting his teeth, he clawed the approaching eggs away. _Who am I supposed to be with?_ he growled. Meanwhile, Amu blocked Sakura's attack flying away from the teenager. "What's wrong, _Amu_?" she taunted. "Are you too scared to face me?" Ignoring her taunts, she continued to fly towards the city. _I need the other Guardians too!_

Turning back around, she demanded, "How did you take Dia away from Yuki? What was your purpose in creating that machine?" Sakura stopped in her tracks. The golden sparkles around Yuki increased. "It wasn't easy," she sighed, examining her nails.

"What matters is I've gotten everything I need. Sakura suddenly transformed with Dia, creating an eerie dark shine of light. She had a sparkling short kimono with a fan, similar to Nagihiko's transformation. "Let's dance," Sakura smiled, waving her fan at her.

A wave of light flew towards Amu, who blocked it with her conducting baton. Seeing her alternate guardian friends struggling against the eggs by the school, she waved her baton at them. Music flowed towards them, making the eggs sleep. Watching Amu focus on the others, Sakura gave a sly smirk.

Casting a glance down at the city, she summoned a large orb of power. Throwing it below her, the light expanded, destroying everything. Shocked, Amu immediately transformed with Suu, using a force field to protect her friends and the people in the city. "Amu!" Yuki gasped in alarm. The Guardians froze, watching as the part of their city was blown up.

As the light faded away, Amu was stuck under a group of tables and chairs with a chunk of the road barely missing her leg. In Suu's transformation, she had a green maid outfit with curly green hair. Trying to push the rubble off of her with her dirty white gloves, she could not get a stronger grip with the rubble pushing down on her legs.

Hearing a chuckle, she turned to find Sakura levitating above the cracked road. "Stop this!" Amu demanded, her voice growing weary. Ignoring her shouts, she once again raised her golden fan to strike at the girl. Quickly glancing at her right, Sakura leaped away before the sword could hit her. "Ikuto!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

Ikuto, in his Seven Seas Treasure transformation, walked towards Amu. "B-But, I have the Humpty Lock! When did you…?" Sakura stuttered in surprise. Easily lifting the rubble off of Amu, he offered his hand to her.

The teenager quietly took it, standing up straight. As soon as she touched his hand, she too transformed into Amulet Fortune. Wearing a simple strapless white dress, her long pink hair was covered by a silver clear veil. The Humpty Lock was split in half, two colors on one of her ears as an earring, the same on the other. Her shoes, nails, and bow around her waist were silver.

"How did you…?!" Sakura snapped. "Are you alright?" the blue haired teenager asked Amu. Glancing at her legs, she noticed they were surprisingly fine after being pinned down from the rubble. The tables could have possibly blocked the rocks and other rubble. "I'm sorry, Amu," Ikuto murmured. "I'll make it up to you. For now, go to Easter."

He pounced forward, raising his sword to fight against Sakura. _Ikuto…_ Amu thought. But there was no time for her to daydream. Glancing up, she tried to spot the building. Immediately flying away, she took a quick glance at the two. "Whew, that took a long time!" Utau sighed, sitting in the grass in exhaustion. "We can't relax here," Yuki panted. "We need to get to the city. Does anyone have a car?" the guardians hesitated.

"Did someone say they needed a ride?" a voice called from above. A red haired woman was in a helicopter, waving her hand below. "Sister?" Kairi sighed. Glancing at Utau, he quickly straightened up and cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe Yukari can take us." He took a peek at Utau to see if she was in any way impressed by him.

Landing beside the school, Yukari motioned them towards her. "Well come on!" she insisted. As they flew to the city, Amu continued her search for the Easter building. Finally seeing a glowing sign with their name, she flew down and entered through the roof. "I'm in a dress and have charas, but I still have to walk down the stairs," Amu panted, rolling her eyes.

Reaching the room where she had investigated in the beginning, she pulled the cover off of the machine. "How am I supposed to activate this?" she wondered. The girl searched for buttons and keys, but nothing but steel was there. Trying to think, she stood in front of the machine.

As she began to recall what occurred in her dimension, she remembered Sakura touching the machine. It had immediately activated, causing Amu and Ikuto to be sucked in by her command. "Will it obey my orders?" Amu pondered. Taking her glove off, she hesitantly touched the machine. Hearing the teleporter activate and glow, she had brighter hopes.

"Bring the guardians," she murmured. The machine gave a loud whirling noise, the center glowing blue. Figures began to appear inside, pulling them to this dimension. Landing into the floor were her friends. "Everyone!" she sighed in relief. "You made it safely."

"W-what happened?" Tadase groaned, rubbing his sore head. "We were in this room, and the machine just pulled us in. And we're in the same place…" Utau gave Amu a nod. "We're glad you're safe," she spoke. "But what happened to the city?" Curious, the Guardians came to the window to find a shocking scene. Buildings and roads were torn up, but the people managed to survive.

Kukai turned back to Amu. "We don't know what's going on, but it seems like you called us for a reason. Let's go and get whoever did this!" The Guardians murmured in agreement. "Speaking of the city," Yaya asked. "Where are we?"


	9. Into Sakura's Memories

"And that's it," Ran, Miki, and Suu finished. The Guardians ran down the staircase, reaching the door to the outside. "So to sum it up," Kairi spoke. "We're in an alternate universe?" Ran nodded. "That's pretty much it then," Utau said, pushing the door. However, the group stared at what was least expected. The city was in ruins: cars were flipped, the road barely recognizable, and stores abandoned.

Amu raced into the road, searching for Ikuto and Sakura. "The others are on their way! Be sure not to get confused with each other," she smiled. Nodding, the Guardians made their way through the city. "Go with them you three," she insisted to her charas. "I'll be fine."

As they left Amu, she heard a series of blasts behind the Easter building. _Ikuto!_ Running through the alley, she found a mass of x eggs surrounding Sakura. She stared down at Ikuto with cold golden eyes. "I should've brainwashed you when I had the chance," she sneered. "I liked you, Ikuto. Why did you have to side with these elementary kids?"

Angered, the pink haired girl just wanted to storm out and protest. Wiping his cheek, Ikuto gave his usual sly smile. "Good thing I left," he sighed. Frustrated, Sakura sent the group of eggs towards him. Just before they could hit the defenseless teenager, Amu stood in front of him, raising her arms to protect him. "Open Heart!" she yelled.

A bright light engulfed the city, instantly purifying the x eggs. The cream colored eggs immediately flew away to their owners. Startled, Sakura flew down to the ground. "So you truly are the Joou no Hogosha," she gritted her teeth. Taking her golden fan, she once again waved it at Amu. She prepared to shield herself, but felt no power. Glancing at herself, the girl realized she transformed back into her original clothes.

"Amu!" Ikuto grunted, standing up and holding her close. Cutting through the golden wave, he too transformed back. "I guess it still works only once," Amu muffled through his sweater. Releasing her, they turned back to Sakura. _I'm running out of ideas!_ the girl bitterly thought. _What can I do?_

Giving a casual smile, she took something out of her sleeve. "What?" Amu narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get that?" Sakura held up a little pendant that shined bright red. "After I traveled to your world, I decided to test Dia out and go to your friend Lulu," she explained as the ruby began to glow.

"Don't do this!" Amu insisted. As she tried to step closer, she felt another wave push her backwards. "My Mystery Transformation will do all the work for me," Sakura frowned. "Don't try and stop me." A glowing red light shined around her, transforming her with her mystery egg. Ikuto and Amu could only watch as she transformed.

Wearing a maroon cloak, Sakura had red hair and red eyes that glowed under the night sky. "Who should I take care of first?" she thought. Flying higher to view the city, she spotted an approaching helicopter. "Turn back! Turn back!" Yukari panicked. Before they could even react, Sakura flicked her finger at them. Hearing echoing screams and shouts, Amu transformed with Dia while Ikuto did the same with Yoru.

Amu flew up with a long, black sleeveless jacket that partially covered her golden dress. With golden boots laced with black laces, she adjusted her black and golden gloves. "Sakura," she murmured, trying to catch her breath. "Who are you?" The golden haired girl instantly teleported into Sakura's mind.

"Mommy!" a little girl called out. Turning around, Amu found the young version of Sakura racing towards her parents. "Daddy!" she cheered, leaping into their arms. _It looks like she had a peaceful past. But why is she now determined to take over the two dimensions?_ The memories fast forwarded, leaving Sakura in front of the Easter building. "Why are you not making use of this technology?" she frowned.

Ikuto's stepfather glanced at the girl. "This has been closed down for many years," he blinked. "We've only produced nothing but holiday products here." Sakura put her hands to her hips and looked around the dusty building. "It'll need some cleaning," she said. "I have an idea." _She was an inventor_, Amu realized as she saw Sakura building machines.

The girl jumped back as she saw someone appear in her screen. "Well, looks like somebody finally made one over there," a man's voice sighed. "You," she squinted, trying to see who it was. "Aren't you that old man?" The man laughed. "I see you've met my alternate," he continued. "I am Kazuomi. You're speaking to another dimension, have you noticed?"

As the conversation went on, Amu realized that Sakura was being controlled by Ikuto's stepfather unknowingly. "First, I want you to find Hinamori Amu on your side," he ordered. "There's no Amu in the database," Sakura reported, quickly typing through her laptop. "However, there is a Hinamori Yuki. Is this her?"

She revealed Yuki's face to the screen. "Yes," Kazuomi nodded. "Think of something that will catch her attention. We need her power in order to make this plan successful." Nodding, Sakura signed off and left the Easter building. She searched through the city, finally recognizing Yuki with the Guardians. "Hinamori Yuki," she thought. "Who are you, and why are you so important?"

Hiding behind a corner, she noticed an x egg quickly fly past the group. Looking up, Yuki murmured something to the group and ran off in the egg's direction. "This'll be interesting," Sakura wondered. "What will she do?" Following Yuki, she realized she was transforming using a little locket around her neck.

As the days passed by, Yuki finally got a hold of what Yuki held precious. She came racing into the Easter building, demanding, "Where are my parents? What have you done with them?" Sakura lazily leaned back on her chair. "Nothing, really," she sighed. "Listen, Hinamori Yuki-"

"How do you know my name?" she narrowed her eyes. "I know you've been following me these days. What do you want from me?" The girl stood up, slowly walking towards the screen. "It's not just me," she continued. "It's _we_." Flipping the screen around, Kazuomi was revealed, giving Yuki an unpleasant smile. "It's nice to meet you, Hinamori Yuki," he greeted. "Shall we get started?"


	10. Purified

Days passed by since Sakura found Yuki. Skipping school, Yuki only hid in the darkness, following Easter's orders. Sakura accomplished the first machine that would bring her power. Pushing the door open, Yuki silently walked towards the girl. She was inspecting the machine, pressing buttons and occasionally glancing at it. "What do you want?" she growled.

Ignoring her snappy tone, Sakura calmly turned towards her. "Stand in that," she directed, pointing at the spot below the machine. Hesitant, Yuki began to step back. "What is that?" Yuki frowned, prepared to run. Sighing, the girl snapped her fingers, bringing men into the room. "It's just a little experiment," she shrugged. Yuki struggled from the men's grips as they dragged her towards the machine.

Once she was pushed into the capsule like machine, Sakura began to press more buttons and stare at the computer. As the machine glowed and rumbled, Yuki could only stand and wait to see what would happen to her. _Yuki…_ Amu helplessly thought, watching as Yuki disappeared within the smoke. The machine began to make unusual noises. Sakura rushed over to the smaller capsule, waiting for something to appear.

As soon as the machine stopped, the teenager opened the small capsule. Squinting, Amu tried to see what it was. A shimmer of golden light emerged from the capsule. Amu gasped, surprised to see the small chara. "Sakura," a voice called. She turned around to face the computer. Kazuomi from Amu's world awaited her response. Smiling, the girl reached her hand out to the small chara.

Dia appeared, taking Sakura's hand. Yuki managed to slam the capsule open, astounded to find her chara with Sakura. "D-Dia! What are you doing-" She froze as she found Dia's cold gaze upon her. "This machine," Sakura explained. "Can take your charas away." As Yuki was, Amu could not process what she was saying.

"Dia is now mine," Sakura smiled, admiring the little chara. "Thank you, Yuki. You have one final mission before you can see your parents." Before Amu could hear the rest of their conversation, the girl was pulled back to reality. "Amu, watch out!" She heard Ikuto's voice, but was too late to move. A gust of wind hit Amu, slamming her towards a building.

The blue haired teenager managed to catch her, lightly landing against the building and jumping for acceleration. "What were you daydreaming about?" he muttered. "I'm going to give you a boost. Are you ready?" Amu tried to concentrate and nodded. He pushed her forward, towards Sakura. Catching a glimmer of light in Sakura's heart, she reached out to touch it.

Before she could even purify her, a dark force was in the way, pushing Amu back. "Sakura!" she shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! You shouldn't be doing this!" Her red eyes glared down at the girl. Lowering her hand, a dark red orb glowed in her palm. "Hinamori Amu," she spoke in a dark tone. "Your fate will be the same as Yuki's if you do not surrender."

As soon as she released the dark orb, Amu charged towards her with her hand in front of her. The orb exploded engulfing the two in smoke. "Amu!" Yaya squeaked with worry. The alternate Yaya frowned at her. "She'll be fine, just focus on the x eggs!" Nagihiko laughed. "What made her so snappy?" He froze as he caught the sight of the dark looking Nagihiko. Utau and Kukai chuckled.

Once the smoke disappeared, Ikuto could see Amu clutching the hand she reached out with. Most of the glove was burned off, barely hurting her hand. "Sakura," she panted. 'I looked into your memories. This wasn't what you really wanted, right?" Sakura hesitated.

The light within her began to grow. Amu slowly floated towards her, trying to calm her down. "Your parents… They're gone, aren't they?" Amu murmured. "That's why you made that machine. You wanted o see if they were still there on the other side." Amu was a few inches away from her. Startled, Sakura began to create another orb, but stopped.

Tears slowly fell down her cheeks at remembering her parents. The x eggs stared up at her, wondering if their master was changing her heart. "Sakura," Amu called out, gently touching her shoulder. A shimmer of light appeared, purifying Sakura. Yuki looked up from hiding in an alley, admiring the glow. "Hinamori," Sakura spoke before closing her eyes.

Fainting, she laid her head on Amu's shoulder. They floated down to the road where the rest of the Guardians were. "She'll be fine," Amu assured, looking up at the dark sky. Transforming back to Amulet Clover, she took in a deep breath. _Since most of my energy is gone, will I still be able to restore this city?_ she thought, trying to think of ideas before the x eggs could run off.

Someone flew up to her side, taking her hand. Turning to the person, Amu realized it was Yuki in her clover transformation. "Y-Yuki," she smiled. Yuki gave an encouraging nod. "Together," she said. A green light emerged from the two, rippling through the destroyed city. Both buildings and eggs were purified, slowly turning back to normal.


End file.
